Definición de completo desastre: Obito Uchiha, ebrio
by Lady Kuro-Carrie
Summary: Las cosas que cualquiera puede llegar a hacer ebrio. No, no cualquiera, sólo Obito Uchiha. Por lo menos Kakashi salió ganando con la situación. Yaoi. KakaObi.


**Palabras:** 1678 **  
Rating:** T  
 **Advertencias:** Yaoi, KakaObi. **  
Aclaraciones:** AU, Obito y Kakashi tienen 20 años.  
 **Tipo:** One-shot

" _Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto"  
_ _"Este fic está participando en el Reto: ¿Qué pasó ayer?, del foro Secreto en el Valle del Fin"_

(~)

 **Definición de completo desastre: Obito Uchiha, ebrio.**

(~)

Todo le daba vueltas y eso que estaba en completa oscuridad. ¿Por qué estaba a oscuras? ¿¡Se había quedado ciego!?

Alarmado se removió con tosquedad, terminando por caerse del mullido lugar en el que descansaba. El golpe le obligó a abrir los ojos, desorientado miró alrededor siendo esto un grave error pues la luz que entraba por la ventana bien pudo freírle los ojos. Hizo un gesto de dolor mientras intentaba levantarse del suelo, terminando por chillar cuando un agudo dolor atacó sus caderas y su… ¿Por qué le dolía _**ahí**_? La pregunta tuvo que pasar a segundo plano cuando un mareo le provocó unas náuseas casi incontrolables. Por segunda ocasión abrió sus ojos forzosamente y al medio ubicar una puerta corrió hacia ella, tropezando en el camino un par de veces pero al final consiguió llegar a tiempo para vaciar todo el contenido de su estómago en el baño.

No sabía a ciencia cierta en dónde estaba. Sentía que conocía el sitio, sin embargo… El lacerante dolor de cabeza y el estar casi vomitando sus tripas no ayudaba a que pudiera pensar y situarse.

—Eres un completo desastre, bueno… siempre lo has sido—

Una conocida voz hablándole desde el marco de la puerta lo hizo alzar la vista ligeramente, encontrándose con un completamente desnudo Kakashi que le miraba con aburrimiento.

Su amigo estaba completamente desnudo y él… ¡Él también lo estaba!

Su mente colapsó. Intentó levantarse del suelo pues ya había terminado de volver el estómago, sin embargo lo único que consiguió hacer fue tambalearse, balbucear incoherencias y finalmente terminar inconsciente en el piso.

El hombre de cabellos plateados negó con la cabeza en señal de reprobación.

Al recobrar la consciencia, Obito se hallaba de vuelta en la cama, siendo entonces cuando comenzara a hacerse recordatorios mentales.

 _Recordatorio #1: No embriagarse tanto si no quieres terminar de nuevo en la cama de Kakashi._

Bien… quizá sí quería, no lo sabía, ahora le dolía demasiado su… cuerpo y no recordaba nada de la noche anterior. Ni siquiera recordaba si lo había disfrutado o no.

—¡Tú! ¡Abusaste de mí, Bakakashi!— gritó a todo pulmón al mismo tiempo que cubría su desnudez con la sábana. Si bien habitualmente le gustaba molestar a su compañero y gritarle por mero entretenimiento esa no fue una buena ocasión para hacerlo.

Su cabeza le dolió al grado de sentir que iba a estallar y con esfuerzo escuchó un suspiro resignado de labios del Hatake.

—Tan escandaloso como siempre, ¿o quizás deba decir 'tan escandaloso como anoche'? Créeme que los vecinos pueden testificar que no te obligué— concluyó con parsimonia, dirigiéndose de regreso al baño para buscar una pastilla y llevársela al alborotador azabache.

Abrió sus ojos como platos a la par que un notable color rojo subía a sus mejillas. Por lo menos ya sabía que sí lo había disfrutado.

/-\

—Ahora… quiero que me expliques… ¡¿Qué rayos pasó ayer?!—

Tras un baño caliente, ropa limpia —propiedad de su compañero—, un par de aspirinas y comida, ya estaba listo para volver a ser el alborotador de siempre. Cosa que Kakashi no supo si agradecer o maldecir.

—Esperaba que tú me lo explicarás— suspiró tomando asiento en la mesa frente al Uchiha quien sencillamente le miraba con molestia detrás de la cual intentaba ocultar la vergüenza de saber que se había acostado con él y de que ni siquiera recordaba eso.

—No recuerdo nada —concluyó bajando la mirada a su vaso con jugo. Dio un par de sorbos y vagamente recordó algo— Estaba en una fiesta— murmuró pensativo, haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar más sobre aquello.

Kakashi guardó silencio unos escasos segundos.

—Me dijiste ayer temprano que tenías un compromiso en la noche con tu familia, pero no explicaste más; dudo que fuera una fiesta, la ropa que traías ayer era demasiado… Elegante para una fiesta cualquiera— expuso fingiendo desinterés. La verdad era que estaba bastante preocupado por el hecho de que su amigo hubiera llegado la noche anterior a su casa, completamente ebrio y sin tener idea de cómo lo hizo.

Parpadeó luego de escuchar aquello, y aún entre recuerdos vagos vinieron a su mente las imágenes de varios miembros del Clan bien arreglados y en un salón muy lujuso, también se hicieron presentes otras más del momento en que les llevaron bebidas alcohólicas no obstante todo recuerdo posible se cortaba ahí: En el momento en que comenzó a beber.

—Solamente recuerdo la fiesta… Reunión de negocios —se corrigió al recordar eso—, pero no recuerdo nada más— infló un poco las mejillas, sin ser consciente de que aquel gesto era enternecedor para el otro.

—Llama a tu familia, probablemente alguno sepa lo que pasó ayer— diciendo eso se levantó bajo la atenta mirada del Uchiha, para pocos minutos después regresar a donde él, entregándole su celular que había sacado de su ropa antes de poner ésta a lavar y tomando asiento, esta vez a su lado.

Asintió luego de unos momentos y tomando el aparato hizo una llamada. No pensó demasiado en a quién llamar, sabía que en esos casos solamente podía fiarse de su tío Izuna, él era el único que lo trataba bien.

Sin preocuparle la presencia de Kakashi, puesto que le tenía confianza, realizó la llamada teniendo que esperar unos momentos antes de ser atendido.

—¡Tío Izuna! Hay algo que tengo que preguntarte, ¿sabes qué fue lo que pasó ayer? Es que… desperté en casa de… un amigo —enrojeció al recordar su amanecer, al mismo tiempo que evitaba ver al otro a la cara— Y… no recuerdo nada antes de eso. ¿Hay algo de lo que me perdí?—

Quizás debió notar que aún al descolgar el celular su tío no había dicho ni una palabra y quizás debió sospechar que algo andaba mal ante el mutismo del otro, pero no lo hizo.

—¿Izuna?— insistió extrañado de la demora del otro en responderle, llegando a pensar que quizá lo había interrumpido en algo importante aunque no era el caso.

— **Lo… siento. E-eh… ¿no recuerdas nada de lo sucedido anoche? ¿Absolutamente nada?—**

Bien, en ese momento sí notó que la voz del mayor era baja, como si no pudiera hablar. Eso le extrañó aún más.

—N-no, ni siquiera sé cómo llegué a la casa de Kakashi— contestó bastante confundido.

— **Obito…—**

Apenas su tío favorito le nombró escuchó un grito al fondo, alguien gritaba su nombre. Pasó saliva, quedándose con una pregunta en la boca cuando volvió a escuchar a alguien del otro lado de la línea pero esta vez no era Izuna quien le hablaba.

 _Recordatorio #2: No llamar a nadie de tu familia luego de una borrachera._

— **¡Tú, maldito mocoso! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que has hecho?!—**

Madara. Pasó saliva al escuchar la voz completamente enfadada de su tío mayor cuestionándole así mientras que de fondo escuchaba la voz de Izuna pidiéndole a su hermano que se calmara y que no había nada que no tuviera arreglo.

—P-pues… la verdad… no— respondió algo titubeante.

¿Qué rayos había hecho?

Pudo percibir que el mayor hacía lo posible por calmarse al otro lado de la línea.

— **Tú… Obito Uchiha, quemaste un salón de reuniones sociales muy importante, antes de salir huyendo a tu departamento, el cual por cierto… Está destruido luego de que sacaran de ahí a una pantera negra junto a su cachorro. Puede saberse… ¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?!—**

El grito le obligó a apartarse el celular del oído, acto seguido, volvió a parpadear quizás aún más confundido que antes. ¿Quemó un salón de reuniones sociales? ¿Cómo? ¿Una pantera negra y su bebé en su departamento? ¿Eso era realmente posible?

—No recuerdo en qué estaba pensando pero… ¿puedo quedarme con la pantera y su cachorro?— preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Siempre le habían gustado los animales, tal vez fue por eso que su mente se centró sólo en ese detalle. A su lado, Kakashi que estaba escuchando la conversación se puso la mano en el rostro y negó con la cabeza, preguntándose exactamente cómo había hecho para enamorarse de ese Uchiha bobo.

— **Obito, no te aparezcas hasta dentro de una temporada, porque si te veo pronto…—**

La amenaza de su tío le hizo volver en sí. Tragó saliva pesadamente, otra vez. Ni dudó de que la llamada se cortara porque Madara había destruido el celular de Izuna al apretarlo con desmedida fuerza debido al enojo.

Miró la pantalla de su celular unos segundos.

 _Recordatorio #3: Olvida el anterior, es mejor llamar que aparecerte frente a tu familia, en especial si tu tío es Madara Uchiha. Ah y olvida la idea de tener mascota._

De acuerdo… No tenía dinero, ahora no tenía casa, probablemente fuera desheredado y para rematar… Aún le dolía el trasero.

Maldito alcohol y maldito Bakakashi. Ahora que lo recordaba… Todavía seguía en casa de Kakashi y con este a su lado. Alzó su mirada hacia él, sin darse cuenta de que lucía como un cachorro abandonado.

—Kakashi… necesito pedirte un favor —murmuró algo apenado— ¿Puedo…? ¿Puedo quedarme contigo un tiempo?— terminó su petición. Pero aún si su amigo se negaba él se quedaría en ese sitio más que nada porque no tenía a donde ir y vivir bajo un puente no sonaba cómodo.

Al ver la expresión en el rostro del moreno, Kakashi recordó el por qué amaba a Obito.

—Puedes quedarte, pero… —haciendo una pausa se inclinó hasta que sus labios descubiertos rozaron la oreja del Uchiha— Debes pagar por ello— concluyó con una mano en la pierna ajena, acariciándola y subiendo la caricia hasta casi tocar su zona intima.

Sus mejillas adquirieron un tono carmín por demás notable. Consideró débilmente el negarse, mas no llegó a hacerlo porque el Hatake volvió a hablar, erizándole la piel por la cercanía.

—Te haré recordar lo que pasó después de que llegaste aquí— su traviesa mano llegó a su destino, haciendo jadear al azabache.

 _Recordatorio #4: También olvida el primer recordatorio, no es necesario embriagarse para terminar en la cama de Kakashi._

Con ese último recordatorio unió sus labios con los de su compañero, amigo y futuro amante.

* * *

~Fin~

* * *

Notas Finales:

Espero que les haya gustado y me disculpo por las siempre presentes faltas ortográficas pues aunque lea mis historias mil veces antes de publicarlas nunca faltan uno o dos fallos.

Y… y… nada, es todo, ando escasa de imaginación para notas de autor (?)

Se les agradece por leer y comentar, sobretodo recuerden que cada review es una noche de pasión KakaObiKaka además de una posibilidad de que siga escribiendo más de ellos~

Suerte a los demás participantes del reto.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
